Esperanzas
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Mi primer fic! Soul y Maka se aman perdidamente, pero ninguno de los dos conoce los sentimientos del otro. quien se animará a declararse primero? Cuantas cosas tendran que pasar en el medio? Lean y descubranlo!...lo se , MAL SUMMARY u.u
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Capitulo 01 ''Esperanzas de un comienzo''

El sol entraba por la ventana y tocaba el rostro de Soul. El estaba pensando en las cosas que diría y las que haría. Había esperado ese día durante semanas, era el día en que por fin le diría a Maka lo que sentía por ella. A los pocos minutos ella lo llamó para desayunar, como no iba a la cocina decidió ir ella a su habitación. Lo encontró dormido (siiii, claaro ;D) y se veía tan tierno en su cama que se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo, el rostro, el cuello. Se recostó al lado de el, sin importarle el tiempo o el desayuno y se sumió en un letargo plácido y cálido con Soul. Él se sentía en un sueño y no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba dormido. Pasaron 5 minutos, 10,15, media hora, una hora, aunque parecía que el tiempo no corría. Y así, los dos se durmieron juntos. (L)

* * *

><p>Maka se despertó y miró el reloj. Era demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela y eso la irritó, pero ese leve enojo se disipó al ver el rostro de Soul, todo valía la pena por el, hasta faltar a clases. Se inclinó y apoyó su frente en la de él. De pronto Soul abrió sus ojos escarlata y los fijó en las dos esmeraldas que los miraban sorprendidas. Maka se retiro rápidamente y se sonrojo avergonzada. Soul miro el reloj y dijo:<p>

-Al parecer no llegaremos al colegio.

-No…entonces tenemos toda la mañana libre- contestó ella después de una pausa.

Soul se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido. De repente comento:

-Te gustaría ir al parque? Ya sabes, como un picnic

Luego de pensarlo dijo que si.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste ^^ es cortito pero son varios capítulos el segundo seguro que ya estará listo para mañana :D no se olviden de dejarme un review, ya saben, para decirme que tal esta, si les gusto, si no, si tienen alguna sugerencia, una amenaza o lo que quieran :)… Los quiero!<em>

_~Martha-chan~ _


	2. Chapter 2 'Una mañana de picnic'

_Las cosas que esten entre parentesis y en cursiva son cosas que pienso yo y que no tienen influencia dentro de la historia_. :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 ''Una mañana en el parque''<p>

Les tomó algo de 10 minutos organizarse y salir. No caminaron mucho de camino al parque y una tensión casi palpable se sentía entre ellos. Soul rompió el silencio diciéndole:

- Me sorprendió que no me despertaras para ir al colegio-

- Es que fui a despertarte y tenía tanto sueño que me quede dormida en tu cama- respondió Maka sonrojada pero segura.

- Pero me gusto que al abrir los ojos estuvieran los tuyos mirándome- contesto Soul y remató diciendo- e gustan tus ojos, son como dos esmeraldas brillantes.

Ella se quedo aturdida ante el elogio y solo atino a sonrojarse y titubear

- ¿Q-qué más te gusta de m-mi?

Soul miró el cielo, respiro profundo y contestó:

- Me gusta tu sonrisa, y esa forma tan linda de despertarme en las mañanas. También me gusta cuando te enojas, porque te vez realmente hermosa enojada- aquí soltó una risilla nerviosa- Adoro tu cabello, tus comidas, y sobretodo… (_Pausa dramática_)…cuando te sonrojas- Y la miró con dulzura.

Maka trató de ocultar sus rojas mejillas, pero al ver que era imposible se resignó y suspiró

- Dices cosas muy lindas sobre mi, gracias- Y le regaló una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

- No es nada para agradecer, pero a ti ¿qué te gusta de mi?- Le preguntó con ojos picaros

La cara de Maka enrojeció aun más e hizo un esfuerzo por contestar:

- Etoo…Me gustan tus ojos, porque son de un rojo vívido e intenso. Amo tus dientes, por extraño que eso parezca (_Yo también los amo -w_-). Adoro esa forma en la que me animas y me alientas cuando siento que ya no puedo. Siempre me encanta pasear contigo en tu motocicleta, es muy divertido. Pero más que nada me gusta cuando sonríes, mejor dicho, cuando me sonríes- Soul puso cara de satisfacción, sonrió torcidamente y miró a lo lejos.

El esto del camino lo pasaron mayormente cayados, de vez en cuanto algún comentario sobre el clima, las casas, el sol u otras cosas insignificantes por el estilo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al parque estaba casi desierto, de vez en cuando pasaba alguien con un perro o unos ancianos paseando, pero muy de vez en cuando (<em>no hay nadie que los vea <em>;D). Se sentaron contra un árbol enorme de espaldas al parque. Entablaron una conversación sobre lo que estarían haciendo Tsubaki, Black Star, Death the kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona en ese momento. Se rieron imaginando cosas insólitas que les podrían estar pasando y tomaron te con galletitas.

Levemente Soul se fue acercando a Maka hasta que terminaron hombro con hombro. Ella lo miró con ojos inocentes pero a la vez traviesos. Despacio, muy despacio sus bocas se acercaron, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando…

- ¡HOLA! Yo el gran Black Star, el único que superara a Dios… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

Soul y Maka se pusieron rígidos como tablas, con las caras rojas y los ojos muy abiertos (_Imagínense _O_O)

- Etoo, me-me quede dor-dormida –Tartamudeó Ella- y por eso n-no pudimos llegar al colegio-

- Por eso decidimos venir al parque- Completó El un poco más calmado- ¿Y tu que demonios haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estarías en el colegio?

Black Star rió y dijo:

-¡Yo el gran Black Star no necesita ir al colegio débiles humanos!... por eso salte por la ventana en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

Se sentó y empezó a comer glotonamente toda la comida mientras Soul y Maka se miraban con caras tensas y sorprendidas. Mediante señas decidieron dejar a Black Star comiendo en el parque mientras que ellos dos volvían al departamento.

- Bueno Black Star, ya nos vamos, hay cosas que hacer en casa y quiero aprovechar la mañana- Dijo Maka

- Si, pero puedes quedarte con la canasta y la comida, no hay ningún problema- Dijo Soul

-¿En serio?- Contesto Black Star con la boca llena de comida- ¡Gracias!- Y siguió comiendo.

Salieron casi corriendo por el parque y solo se detuvieron cuando se les acabo el aire. De pronto unos nubarrones que salieron de quien sabe donde, oscureciendo el cielo y soltando de pronto una lluvia que al inicio fue suave pero que se transformó en un aguacero infernal.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, este es mi segundo capitulo de mi primer fanfic. Este capítulo fue escrito enteramente en el colegio (salvo por el final que lo cambie aca en casa), tarde las 2 horas de química y 1 12 de matemática. Mi compañera me miraba y no entendía nada de lo que estaba escribiendo XD. Me dejaran un review? uno chiquito, solo para decirme que tal estuvo. onegaaaaaii ºwº si? Arigato gosaimazu ^w^_

_Un beso desde Argentina _

_~Martha-chan~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Escuchando:<span> The good life, de Three Days Grace (L)_


	3. Chapter 3 'Lluvia de emociones'

Capítulo 3 ''Lluvia de emociones''

Soul y Maka corrieron por el parque y se cubrieron bajo uno de los árboles del parque.

-¿¡De donde salió esta lluvia?-Exclamó Soul empapado de pies a cabeza

-No lo se, pero nos será difícil llegar a casa con esta tormenta- respondió Maka mientras se escurría el agua de sus coletas y su ropa.

El asintió y dio un respingo. Los dos se apoyaron sobre el tronco del árbol, que era tan grande y tupido que solo unas pocas gotas afortunadas lograban tocar el suelo.

Lentamente la lluvia fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que se redujo a una incesante llovizna que, aunque era suave, lo empapaba todo.

- Ya deberíamos volver ¿No crees? Hay muchas cosas para hacer en casa- Dijo de pronto Maka

-Lo se, igual nos mojaremos- respondió Soul y rió –No creo que valla a amainar muy pronto.

Ella suspiró y asintió. Salieron de debajo del árbol y corrieron por la calle mientras la lluvia les calaba hasta los huesos.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al departamento empapados de pies a cabeza y tiritando. Soul se dirigía a su habitación cuando Maka lo detuvo:<p>

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A mi habitación, a donde más.

- Si, claro, a empapar todo el piso y la alfombra- Contestó ella irritada.

- ¿Entonces que sugieres que haga?- Preguntó Soul con un toque de ironía en la voz.

Maka se quedó pensando y paulatinamente se fue sonrojando.

- Te-tengo una idea- titubeó- pero no creo que te guste.

- ¿Y que es?

- Deberíamos desvestirnos aquí y después uno de nosotros va al baño a buscar unas toallas para secarnos- Dijo Maka roja como un tomate mirando al piso.

Soul soltó una risilla y dijo:

- Ok, como tu digas- y poniendo cara pícara empezó a sacarse la remera dejando ver su torso bien formado y su sexy cicatriz (_Baaabaaa_ º¬º)

Maka se sonrojó más de lo imaginablemente posible y se sacó la blusa mojada dejando al aire su sujetado de encaje negro. El se quedó mirando mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos y las medias, cuando ella se dio cuenta le lanzó un Maka-chop con una enciclopedia realmente enorme.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- Exclamó Soul frotándose la cabeza.

- Eso es por pervertido- Contestó ella desviando la mirada

Soul rió co fuerzas sin contenerse.

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?- Preguntó Maka enojada

- Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas ¿sabias?- contestó Soul acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura.

Maka se volvió a sonrojar y él acarició sus rosadas mejillas. Apoyó su frente a la de ella y la miró con sus profundos rubíes. Ella puso sus brazos en la nuca de el y sus labios se rozaron cuando…sonó el timbre.

- Etoo… creo que debería abrir- dijo Maka apartándolo con los brazos.

Miró por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a su papá. Despreocupadamente abrió la puerta y dijo:

- Hola, ¿qué necesitas?

Spirit se quedó anonadado al ver a su hija empapada y semidesnuda y a Soul detrás en las mismas condiciones (_OoO jijiji_)

Al darse cuenta de eso Maka cerró apresuradamente la puerta pero tarde porque su padre ya había convertido su brazo en una guadaña, había hecho un agujero en la puerta y blandía su brazo hacia Soul.

- ¡Te cortaré en pedazos, ya esos pedazos en pedazos más pequeños por atreverte a tocar a mi preciosa Makita!- gritaba enloquecido.

Soul esquivaba los tajos que le mandaba Spirit y trataba de huir. De pronto Maka le gritó:

- ¡Soul! ¡Ven a mí y transfórmate!

Obedientemente Soul salto sobre Spirit y se convirtió en una guadaña girando hacia su técnico. Quien con un hábil movimiento detuvo el brazo de su padre y lo hacía retroceder. Era la primera vez que peleaba así con su padre y eso la emocionaba. Pero Spirit, al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su ''querida Makita'' bajó la cabeza y convirtió su filo otra vez en su brazo derecho.

-¡Esto es un enorme malentendido!- Gritó Maka – Tan solo nos mojamos con la lluvia y estábamos poniendo nuestra ropa para lavar

- ¡Exacto!- acotó Soul que estaba que se había transformado otra vez en humano y estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Spirit lanzó un suspiro y dijo entre dientes:

- Solo quería protegerte-

Maka se acercó a él, lo tomó por los hombros y dijo:

- Ya no soy una niña, y puedo cuidarme sola, pero siempre voy a ser tu Makita- Y sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Está bien, solo quería darte unas entradas para el cine, al parecer ganaste la rifa que hizo la biblioteca –

- ¿Y cómo las conseguiste? No eres de los que va muy seguido a la biblioteca-

Spirit desvió la mirada y carraspeó:

- Ejemm, yo salí con la bibliotecaria ayer y me las dio para ti-

Maka ladeó la cabeza y suspiró:

- No cambiaras nunca ¿verdad?- Suspiró- Esta bien, adiós, hay muchas cosas para hacer.

- Adiós Makita!

Soul cerró la puerta detrás del padre de Maka y la miró. Era divertido verla con sujetador y falda, aun mojada en medio de la sala co dos boletos de cine en la mano, aunque más gracioso era recordarla peleando de la misma manera. Soltó una risilla y le comentó:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

- Voy a ir contigo, bobo ¿no es obvio?

- Solo me cercioraba- Y rió mostrando sus afilados dientes de tiburón.

Maka se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, Soul se veía realmente sexy con el pecho denudo y esa sonrisa torcida. Se dirigió apresuradamente a la cocina para que el no notara su sonrojo. Y al parecer no lo hizo, porque se fue caminando hacia su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, de una manera muy cool.

* * *

><p><span>Vale aclarar<span>_: Maka y su papa se llevan mejor aqui, por eso lo trata bien y no le pega, y por las dudas, Maka y Soul tienen entre 17 y 18_ I.

* * *

><p><em>Agastdyawr, no saben como me costó este capitulo, creo que lo escribí tres veces, una en el colegio, otra en un acto del colegio xD y el que quedo en mi cama escuchando la radio. Jajaja igual me gusta como me quedo, que dicen, le pongo lemmon? o lo dejo bien santito? (?) Diganmelo en un review! ya saben, si les gustó el capitullo, si no, una amenaza, una nota suicida, un caramelo (?) O UNA SERPIENTE! OwO jaja, ok no. El capítulo siguiente ya esta listo pero en mi cuaderno, y me da fiaca pasarlo a word asique no se cuanto tardare e.e<em>

Escuchando: Paper gangsta, de Lady Gaga (w)

* * *

><p>Review! ºwº<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 'Luz camara accion'

Capítulo 4 ''Luz, cámara, ¡acción!''

Maka se preparó para ir al cine. Se puso un vestido rosa claro y unos zapatos blancos. Soltó su cabello y se puso un listón como vincha. Se miró al espejo y se vio con cara de satisfacción.

Salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sofá esperando a Soul. Quien no tardó en aparecer con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans. Entró en la sala caminando muy _cool_ con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Estas lista?- Preguntó

- Si, la película empieza en media hora, asíque nos da tiempo de ir caminando-

- Esta bien ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Soul extendiendo su mano su mano caballerosamente. Maka tomó su mano levemente sonrojada.

Salieron del departamento y caminaron hacia el cine. El clima era nublado y frío, y amenazaba con llover.

- Parece que el clima no piensa mejorar en toda la semana- comentó soul mirando el cielo gris

- Es un clima típico del otoño, hace frío, pero no tanto como en invierno y llueve mucho, porque las corrientes de aire…

- No empieces con tu clase de climatología Maka –la interrumpió Soul- sabes que no me gusta.

Maka infló las mejillas y lo miró irritada. Pero finalmente suspiró y se resignó.

Siguieron hablando de temas triviales todo el camino. Cuando llegaron al cine había dos filas de gente, una para una película de terror y otra de humor. Soul, dándose cuenta de su oportunidad, llevó disimuladamente a Maka a la fila de la película de terror. Y entraron justo cuando estaban terminando los trailers.

- Justo a tiempo ¿Eh?- comentó Soul

- Si, por suerte- rió Maka

Cuando la película comenzó apareció en pantalla una casa un poco abandonada y lúgubre, eso ya le dio a Maka muy mala espina. Y en cuanto el asesino apareció de detrás de una puerta y decapitó a una chica, Maka se echó en brazos de Soul y susurró:

- No me gusta esta película, quiero que nos vallamos

- Pero, acaba de empezar… hagamos esto, nos vamos en el intermedio- afirmó soul.

- ¡Esta película no tiene intermedio!- exclamó ella en voz baja mirando los ojos carmesí de Soul.

- Tranquila, yo te protegeré, cuando haya algo que te asuste ven conmigo y yo te voy a abrazar.

- Esta bien- respondió insegura- y avísame cuando se termine la parte feo ¿ok?-

-Ok- dijo el por toda respuesta

Vale aclarar que de la hora y media que duraba la película, Maka pasó la mayor parte del tiempo escondida en el pecho de Soul. Primero porque la película era realmente aterradora y él le daba un poco de tranquilidad. Y segundo porque le encantaba estar tan cerca de él.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el departamento estaban cenando cuando una gran tormenta se desató, con truenos, rayos y todo lo demás. Maka miró por la ventana las gotas y los rayos, le daba mucho miedo dormir sola después de ver la película de terror.<p>

- Etoo, Soul…- dijo mientras el lavaba los platos y los secaba

- Quería preguntarte si podría dormir contigo, solo por esta noche. Es que estoy muy asustada por la película y la tormenta-

Soul la miró sorprendido pero se acercó y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a el

- Quédate tranquila, yo siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo tiernamente

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si, lo prometo

Y la alzó dulcemente para llevarla a su habitación

- Bien, ponte ropa cómoda para dormir y ven a mi cama- Dijo él antes de cerrarle la puerta.

El corazón de Maka latía rápidamente. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y eso la ponía nerviosa.

_-Tranquila, no pasará nada malo y lo sabes- _le dijo su conciencia tranquilizándola. Y decidió escucharla-

Mientras tanto, Soul en su habitación mantenía una discusión con el diablillo que lo molestaba en su cabeza.

_- Vamos tigre, esta es tu oportunidad,¡aprovéchala!_

- No molestes, además ella no siente nada por mi, solo tiene miedo a la tormenta

_- No puedo creer que seas tan ciego_

_-_ Joder, te dije que no molestaras, ¿Por qué siempre me molestas?

_- Por dos simples razones, primero porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y segundo porque es muy divertido_

La discusión no siguió mucho más porque Maka se asomo a su habitación.

- Nee Soul, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, no hay problema- contestó con una sonrisa

Y entró, tenía una camisa celeste larga que le llegaba más debajo de su cadera. Se notaba que no llevaba sujetador a través de la camisa.

Se sentó en un costado de la cama y se recostó. Soul, con un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre ella tocando su frente con la de ella.

- Maka, hay algo que quiero decirte

Tomó aire y dijo:

. Maka, yo-yo te…

TOC-TOC-TOC- sonó la puerta

- Debemos atender Soul, puede ser importante- dijo ella y lo besó en la frente- Ahora vuelvo.

Abrió la puerta y estaba Kid

- ¿Qué ocurre Kid?- preguntó Maka

- Mi padre desea decirles algo, perdón por la hora-

- Esta bien, solo deja que llame a Soul y me vista-

- Pero apúrense- contestó Kid y se fue

Una pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Maka ¿Qué quería Shinigami-sama?

* * *

><p><em>Buenas minna! Como les va? Yo aquí, subiendo este capitulo y comiendo pan xD. Acabo de terminar este capitulo y esta como PAN caliente, xD jajaja, ok, no e.e, nadie se rie de mis chistes con pan :  
><em>

_Ya decidí que van a ser 7 capítulos y un epílogo, entonces serian 8 (Kid estaria muy feliz con mi simetria xD). Es que si son más seria muy largo y aburrido, por eso cuando termine este voy a hacer otro bien flashero! xD. _

_El capítulo que viene va a estar muuuy bueno, si es que puedo presumir ^^  
><em>

_Saluditos desde el menos acá! ~Martha-chan~_

* * *

><p><em><span>Escuchando<span>__: Golden time Lover, de Sukima Switch_


	5. Chapter 5 'The one that got away'

Capitulo 5 ''The one that got away''

Soul y Maka caminaron con pasos pesados hasta el Death room. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho los dos . Cuando llegaron ellos hicieron una reverencia y Shinigami-sama los saludó alegremente como siempre:

- Holas~ Holitas~ ¿Como están? Siento haberlos molestado tan tarde.

- No hay ningún problema Shinigami-sama, sabe que estamos a su servicio

- Esta bien~ Soul-kun, tengo una noticia para darte. ¡TE VAS A INGLATERRA!~-Exclamó entusiasmado

- ¿QUÉ!?- dijo Soul entre sorprendido y horrorizado

- Sip, ahora que eres una Death Sycthe se te ha asignado otra técnica. ¡Pasa Hebi-Chan!

Una chica de unos 16 años entro al Death room y se acercó a los chicos. Era un poco más baja que Soul pero más alta que Maka, tenía el pelo de un largo medio, de color violeta con las puntas rojas. Sus ojos eran color granate, muy parecidos a los de Soul salvo porque su pupila era extrañamente alargada, como la de una serpiente. Su piel era pálida y vestía una remera verde esmeralda que dejaba al descubierto los hombros. Las mangas eran anchas y tan largas que casi no se le veían las manos. La remera estaba sujeta por un cintillo de cuero y era tan larga que cubría casi por completo el short de Jean corto que llevaba. Tenía puestas unas medias de red que llegaban hasta arriba de sus rodillas y borregos negros. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado pero no del todo desarrollado.

- Buenas noches Shinigami-sama, ¿Cómo le va?- Preguntó haciendo un reverencia

- Muy bien~ Gracias por preguntar~ Respondió el Dios de la muerte melosamente- Chicos, ella es Hebi Kesna la nueva técnica de Soul-kun; Hebi-chan, el es Soul Evans, tu arma-

- Buenas noches Soul-kun, es un placer conocerte- e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo

Soul estaba tan shockeado que apenas murmuró un hola apenas audible

- Bien, Hebi-chan es de Inglaterra, actualmente vive en Norwich y hay algunos datos curiosos que deberías saber –explicó Shinigami-sama- Hebi-chan no es una técnico común, su padre era un técnico y su madre una bruja, asíque ella es media bruja.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Maka sorprendida- nunca escuché de una bruja y un técnico que se casaran

- Bien Maka-san, mi madre y mi padre se conocieron en una misión, supuestamente mi padre debía cazar a mi mama pero ambos se enamoraron y él la convenció de hacerse buena. Mi padre era un técnico de Espada de hoja escarlata y mi madre controlaba los reptiles. Por eso yo soy técnica y puedo usar magia, aunque sea mucho más limitada que la de una bruja plena, porque solo soy ''media'' bruja.

- ¡Wow!- exclamó Soul sin salir de su asombro pero recuperado del shock- ¿Y que magia sabes hacer?

- ¡Sabía que preguntarían eso tarde o temprano!- rió- Si Shinigami-sama me lo permitiera…

- No hay problema Hebi-chan~ - cantó Shinigami-sama

- Esta bien, les haré una demostración. Tengo dos poderes, el del dragón y el de las serpientes, observen:

_Flame, flame, fire, fire –_conjuró- _TOTAL DRAGON FLAME!_

De sus manos salió un fuego rojo que se fue corporizando y formó un dragón de fuego imponente y majestuoso de unos 5 metros de altura. Las caras de todos veían asombradas como el dragó soltaba un rugido y desaparecía luego de una seña de Hebi.

_Scale, scale, red scale –_recitó- _RED DRAGON TRANSFORMATION!_

Y todo su cuerpo se fue cubriendo de escamas rojas como sus ojos hasta que quedó convertida en un dragón completo, con alas y todo, pero del mismo tamaño que un humano.

-¡Ahora hagamos algo con serpientes!- exclamó entusiasmada otra vez en su forma humana.

_Poisonous fangs, poisonous fangs –_Recitó una vez más- _CALLED OF THE SNAKE!_

La tierra empezó a moverse y de ella salió una gran serpiente que si bien no era muy larga, solo unos 3 metros, era gruesa y robusta. La serpiente se arrastró hacia Hebi, quien le acarició el morro y la tomó como si fuera una bebé, asombrando a todos con la fuerza que tenía, ya que la alzó por completo y se la enroscó en el cuerpo.

- Ella es Kathrina, mi mejor amiga- Comentó Hebi acariciándole la cabeza a su serpiente.

- Pues menuda serpiente tienes- Dijo Soul

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarla mascota! Siseó Hebi furiosa- ¿O acaso te gustaría que tu novia te llamara ''mascota''? – Dijo señalando a Maka

- ¡Bueno, pero no te enojes así!- exclamó Soul- yo no sabia nada, discúlpame, solo fue un comentario

Hebi suspiró y miró el piso:

- Lo siento, tengo un temperamento bastante inestable y además soy bipolar, asíque es difícil tratar conmigo y mis cambios

- Bien, seguro que podré, ¿esta bien?- la calmó Soul- Tan solo relájate…¿Algo más que deba saber?

- Mmmm…soy vegetariana y hablo dormida- dijo ella

- Bien, puedo vivir con eso- rió Soul

Maka, viendo lo bien que se estaban llevando Soul y Hebi saludó a Shinigami-sama y salió del Death room. Corrió por todo el Shibusen hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Ese era el único lugar donde siempre podía estar sola y tranquila, sobretodo a esas horas de la noche. Tomó un libro cualquiera y se sentó en la mesa más alejada y escondida y usando el libro para cubrirse, se puso a llorar. Lloraba porque iba a perder a Soul. Porque se iba a ir y seguramente la iba a olvidar. Se sintió derrotada ante los poderes de su rival, de la nueva compañera de Soul.

Pasaron 2 hs. y ella seguía allí. Hacia rato que se le habían terminado las lágrimas y ya no podía llorar más, aunque quería. Entonces se puso a pensar. Pensó en todo lo que había dicho Hebi y entonces una frase salió a la luz en su mente:

_'' ¿O acaso te gustaría que tu novia te llamara mascota?''_

La palabra novia le saltó como un interruptor, ¡Novia!, ¡Le había dicho que era la NOVIA de Soul y el no lo había negado!...trató de enfriar un poco su mente y pensar con más claridad. Quizás Soul ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la expresión Novia iba dirigida a ella, y por eso no le hizo caso.

Así estaba, ocupada pensando, y cuando podía, llorando cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba. Trató de disimular que leía cuando unos brazos fuertes la rodearon. Soul se había sentado al lado de ella y la había tomado por la cintura en un dulce abrazo.

- No vuelvas a irte así ¿esta bien?. Llevo horas buscándote y estaba demasiado preocupado, no soportaría que te pasara nada malo- le susurró al oído. En su voz se notaban una tristeza y una preocupación muy profundas.

Maka le correspondió el abrazo tomándolo por la nuca y escondiéndose en su cuello. Si hubiera tenido lágrimas habría llorado en su hombro, pero sus ojos estaban secos, rojos e hinchados. Soul le tomó la mano y le dijo:

- Vamos a casa, y deja ese libro de educación sexual que no es de tu tipo-

Maka al ver la portada del libro que estaba ''leyendo'' enrojeció y lo dejó apresuradamente en la mesa.

- Esta bien, vamos, pero llévame a caballito en tu espalda-pidió ella

- Ok, te llevaré en mi espalda porque te quiero mucho- exclamó el subiéndola a su espalda y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Subieron a la moto y Maka se tomo fuerte a la cintura de Soul. Siempre amo pasear con el en si moto, era divertido y le encantaba estar tan cerca de Soul.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Maka estaba ansiosa por saber que pensaba Soul de Hebi

-¿Qué te pareció Hebi-chan Soul? Preguntó apenas se sentaron en el sofá

- Tiene unos poderes admirables, una personalidad única y un temperamento de cuidado- rió el

- ¿Y…te pareció, ya sabes…linda? – Murmuró Maka en un tono que él pudiera oirla

- Si, es bonita, pero quédate tranquila, ya se a donde apuntas..es muy pequeña para mi, no voy a hacerle nada raro-admitió Soul

Maka suspiró aliviada, por una razón o por otra el no se acercaría mucho a Hebi. Pero pronto esa sensación agradable desapareció cuando recordó que Soul se iría a Inglaterra y la dejaría sola.

- Y bueno…-tartamudeó- ¿cua-cuando te-te vas?- Dos lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de ella y se desplazaron por sus mejillas.

Soul la vio y se acercó, secándole las lagrimas con sus manos y be sango su frente.

- No llores Maka, no me gusta verte llorar y menos por mi- Dijo el al tiempo que la abrazaba en sus brazos y la estrechaba en su pecho.

En ese instante ella se quebró. Se echo en el hombro de Soul y lloró. El le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído. Cuando se recuperó un poco, Maka volvió a preguntar.

- No lo se, admitió Soul- Hebi me dijo que me haría llegar la información de lo que tengo que hacer y cuando.

Casi llamada por esas palabras una serpiente negra se arrastró por el piso y subió lentamente por el sofá hasta llegar a la mano de Soul. Asombrados, ambos vieron como la serpiente sacaba sus colmillos y suave e indoloramente mordía a Soul en la mano. La información llegaba a la mente de el a medida que la serpiente se iba poniendo blanca. Cuando esta quedó totalmente albina sacó sus colmillos de la mano de Soul y se quedó quieta. Maka la tomó y se sorprendió al ver que estaba hecha de papel.

- ¡Es una muy buena forma de pasar datos!- Exclamó soul

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te dijo?- se apresuró Maka al ver que el ya sabia la respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

- Dentro de dos días debo tomar el tren de las 5 hacia Lost Valley y en aeropuerto de allí viajar hasta Londres y de allí tomar un colectivo hasta Norwich. Hebi me estará esperando allí, dice que ella irá volando en cuanto amanezca.

Maka bajó la mirada entristecida, mientras Soul se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua. La mordedura de la serpiente lo había dejado con sed. _Debe de ser un efecto secundario-_ pensó.

Cuando volvió a la sala Maka estaba dormida en el sofá. Eran las 2.30 am y estaban muy cansados. Soul la levantó con suavidad y la llevó a su habitación. La dejó en su cama y la tapó con las sabanas. Estaba tan profundamente dormida que el albino no se preocupo y dejó un suave beso en los labios de su técnico. Luego cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía sueño y no quería estar cansado cuando amaneciera, ya que era el último día con su amada antes de partir hacia Inglaterra.

_Konichiiwaaa minna! Como andan mis lectorcitas? Yo aquí con la vista muy cansada, es que tuve que pasar las 5 carillas de hoja de cuaderno grande que escribí de este capítulo a Word -.-U y bueno, que se le va a hacer…Bueno, con respecto al lemmon, decidí que no le voy a poner (_Cata-chan _ te salvaste ;D), es más el fic esta terminado, pero no se los voy a subir todavía por dos razones: 1. Tengo que pasarlo a Word y 2. Porque no les pienso sacar la intriga y el suspenso tan fácilmente, mwajajajajajaja (risa diabólica). Ya hasta estoy con otro fic más en producción! Jajaja, bueno, me dejaran un review verdad? Es que me hacen muy feliz! xD Onegaaaaai ºwº (poniendo carita de perrito) Arigato Gozaimasu! ^^_

_Las adoro my darlings!_

_Martha-chan_

_Give me a rewiew! ºwº_


	6. Chapter 6 'Life is a funfair'

_Avisirijillo: Ni Soul eater ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son todos del genio mas mejor de todo el mundo_, Atsushi Ohkubo! _En algun momento le regalare mi alma a cambio de la historia ^^_

_Otro avisirijillo: Las cosas escritas entre parentesis y con letra borracha (osea chueca) son comentarios mios y no tienen repercucion alguna sobre la historia en si :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 06 ''Life is a funfair''<p>

El sol rozó los ojos de Maka, haciendo que lo abriera lentamente y mirara al techo. De pronto recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior. Apresurada, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala y a la cocina pero no estaba en ninguna de las dos. Corrió hacia la habitación de Soul y suavemente abrió la puerta, con miedo de no encontrarlo allí. Pero ahí estaba, dormido entre las sábanas y con su pelo blanco todo revuelto. Se veía hermoso con el sol sobre su piel y una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

Lentamente, Maka se acercó y con cuidado para no despertarlo, se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. Con suavidad depositó un tierno beso en sus labios y se fue.

Salió del departamento apresurada y se dirigió a Shibusen. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en encontrar a Hebi. La encontró al fin en la terraza del colegio lista para despegar hacia Inglaterra.

- ¡Espera! Hebi-chan, espera- Le gritó desde el suelo

- ¿Qué sucede Maka-chan?- contestó desde el aire la dragona, para luego posarse en el suelo otra vez convertida en humana

- Tengo que pedirte un favor- le dijo Maka mirando el piso

- Adelante Maka-chan, pídeme lo que quieras, exepto que coma carne.

- Por favor…- Maka trató de contener las lágrimas pero dos se le escaparon y mojaron sus mejillas.

- ¡Por favor cuida a Soul por mi!- exclamó casi gritando al borde de una crisis de llanto

Hebi se sorprendió al principio pero luego se dirigió a Maka y la abrazó.

- Quédate tranquila, yo cuidare de que no se meta en problemas- y luego de un segundo dijo:

- Te gusta ¿verdad?

A Maka le sorprendió la pregunta y la miró directamente a sus ojos ofidios. Las pupilas de Hebi destellaban alargadas y asombrosas (_Amaría tener los ojos de Hebi-chan ¿se nota?xD_) Luego asintió levemente y se hecho en los hombros de Hebi tratando de calmarse y dejar de llorar.

- Esta bien, es obvio que Soul no sabe que estas enamorada de el, pero debes decirle antes de que se vaya, porque yo no podré evitar que se enamore de alguna chica en Norwich- Le aconsejo Hebi

Maka levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa asintió. Ya no sentía ningún rencor o celo hacia Hebi, es más, la veía como una amiga y talvez como una hermana.

* * *

><p>Caminaba lentamente hacia el departamento cuando escuchó a sus espaldas el sonido de una moto. Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba, bajándose de su moto lo más rápido que podía.<p>

-Maka! Al fin te encuentro, no te ví en tu habitación y me preocupe mucho, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me avises antes de salir? – Se quejó Soul

Ella se encogió de hombros y contestó:

- Es que estabas dormido y no quise despertarte

Una alegría la invadió al ver a Soul, era ten tierno verlo preocuparse por ella. Entonces corrió hacia El y le salto encima como una niña pequeña haciendo que cayeran al suelo

- ¡Hey!- Exclamó Soul aun con Maka encima

- Perdón- se disculpo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Ya que es tu último día en Death City decidí darte todos los gustos

- En ese caso, quisiera ir al parque de diversiones, pero solo contigo- respondió pícaramente

Maka se sonrojo un poco y asintió. Ambos subieron a la moto y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones.

En el parque había mucha gente pero no eran muy largas las filas. El primer juego al que se subieron fue a la rueda de la fortuna, porque claro, una rueda gigante llena de asientos no llama la atención. A Maka le daba miedo llegar hasta arriba y en esos momentos se abrasaba a Soul con fuerza para espantar el miedo. (_Si claro…miedo;D_)

Luego de eso Soul quería ir a la montaña rusa, pero Maka se negó rotundamente.

- Vamos, por favor ¡Es lo mejor del parque! –rogó soul

- ¡Pero no me gusta! Me voy a marear y además me da mucho miedo

- Tu dijiste que me ibas a dar todos los gustos- dijo el con ojos de perrito

Maka suspiró y asintió. Estaba atada a sus propias palabras.

Se subieron a la montaña rusa y a todos los demás juegos. Maka asombró a Soul superándolo en los juegos de puntería y fuerza.

- Es porque soy yo la que tiene que manejar la guadaña- dijo cuando Soul le cuestiono como era posible

- Tu solo te limitas a existir, yo soy la que golpea a los demonios y los rebana- río al ver la cara de derrotado de Soul

- Esta bien, volvamos a casa Maka, estoy cansado- Dijo el finalmente.

Maka asintió y caminaron de la mano hasta la moto, cosa que a los dos extrañó pero ninguno quiso soltar al otro.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al departamento, antes de abrir la puerta Maka le dijo:<p>

- Soul, cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresa para ti

A regañadientes el acepto. Despacio, ella abrió la puerta y lo guió hasta la sala

- ¡Ábrelos!- Gritó

Soul abrió sus ojos y vio un grupo de gente que saltaba hacia él

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patty, Chrona no gritó por según ella no sabia como manejar con una fiesta sorpresa y no quería arruinarla gritando a destiempo.

- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo organizaron esto tan rápido?- Dijo sorprendido Soul

- Todo fue gracias a Maka, ella nos dijo que hacer hoy a la mañana y nos dio dinero para organizar esta fiesta- contestó Tsubaki

Soul miro a Maka y ella le sonrió

- Gracias Maka

- No es nada, además, no pensaste que te irías sin una buena fiesta ¿Verdad?

Soul rió y se fueron al centro de la sala donde todos conversaban animadamente.

La fiesta terminó tarde en la noche y cuando por fin pudieron desprender a Black Star de la mesa y sacarlo a rastras de la casa Soul y Maka se dieron las buenas noches y cayeron dormidos al los pocos minutos en sus respectivas camas.

* * *

><p><em>Konichiwa minna! lo e, tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo y ensima me quedo cortisimo, pero es lo que me sali! Ademas como defensa, estuvimos con examenes toda la semana y apenas si me sente en la compu para pasar el fic a word... Gome ne watashi v.v CAMBIADO DE TEMA! Que les pareció el capitulo? Extrañamente se me ocurrió la idea del parque de diversiones en el colectivo (?) Es que estaba pensando es que seria mas divertido si el colectivo fuera una montaña rusa. Me dejaran un review, verdad? onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii! si lo hace les prometo subir el capítulo final mañana! <em>

_Las adoro mis lectorcitas!_

_~Martha-chan~_

* * *

><p><em><span>Escuchando:<span> Mauve-iro no Sympathy, de Soul y Maka .  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7 'Under my umbrella'

_Avisirijillo: Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes son mios, son todos de una Dios increiblemente benefactor llamado_ Atsushi Ohkubo! _Algun dia le regalaré mi alma a cambio de mi Soul . _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 ''Under my umbrella''<p>

El día había despertado lluvioso, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y el sol perezoso no quería salir. Soul recorría la casa buscando cosas para guardar en sus bolsos. Maka lo veía ir y venir sentada en el sofá. Se había prohibido llorar, para que Soul no viera sus lágrimas y se pusiera triste. Miraba la casa y la veía vacía, sin vida. Soul se iba, y se llevaba la vida de ella con el. Varias veces tocaron el timbre para saludarlo y darle regalos de despedida. Todas esas veces había atendido con una sonrisa falsa y una amabilidad fingida. Tenía ganas de tirar todo por los aires, decirle a Maka que la amaba, besarla y quedarse con ella por el resto de su vida. Pero sabia que si hacia eso ella se enojaría y lo que menos quería era perderla, por lo menos se conformaba con ser su mejor amigo.

A las 4.30 ya estaban llegando a la estación. Al último momento antes de salir s había largado a llover asíque decidieron tomar un taxi hacia la estación. Lo único que Soul no llevaba era su moto y algunas prendas que no cupieron en sus bolsos.

Al salir del auto Maka abrió su paraguas y se lo extendió a Soul pero este lo rechazó

- Por favor, cúbrete tu Maka, no quiero que te enfermes.

Caminaron hasta el andén, que tenía un techo de chapa verde pequeño y solo cubría la mitad del andén. Se sentaron en uno se los bancos cubiertos por el techo a esperar el tren. Y pasaron los minutos como si de segundos se tratasen.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y hacia sonar el techo de la estación del tren que fuertemente. Y ambos tenían las miradas perdidas y distantes en el horizonte cuando a lo lejos se oyó el sonido del tren, su silbato, y el estrepitoso chocar de las ruedas contra los raíles. Maka soltó un prolongado suspiro, todo lo que ella quería se iría en ese tren, su mejor amigo, su arma, su compañero y el único hombre que amaba. Soul se puso de pie y tomó sus bolsos. Maka se paró y abrió el paraguas mientras Soul le daba su equipaje al acomodador de bolsos. Ella se dirigió segura hacia el y dijo:

- Soul, debo decirte algo importante-

- Te amo- fue lo único que dijo Él antes de besarla. Maka se sorprendió mucho y lentamente le correspondió el beso. Ella entrelazó sus manos tras su nuca y el la tomó por la cintura. Se detuvieron solo cuando sus pulmones rogaron por oxígeno. Pero su separación no duró más que unos pocos segundos porque apenas se abastecieron de aire volvieron a juntarse y así incontables veces. El silbato sonó avisando que el tren no tardaría en salir. El tiempo juntos se les acababa y eso hizo que Maka empezara a llorar, rompiendo la promesa que se había hecho. Soul secó las lágrimas que cubrían el rostro de su técnica confundiéndose con la lluvia que los mojaba y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Al separarse Maka lo miró directamente a sus ojos rubíes y dijo:

- Te amo Soul, siempre te amé- y lo beso suavemente

Soul la abrasó acercándola a su pecho y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

- Espérame Maka, te juro que volveré, solo espérame

- Eso no lo dudes ni por un solo segundo Soul, te esperaré todo el tiempo quesea necesario y más todavía.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más antes de que el silbato sonara otra vez.

- _Ultima llamada para el tren de las 5 de la tarde, con destino a Lost Valley…_

_- _ debo irme Maka, pero recuerda lo que te dije, volveré no importa lo que cueste.

Tibias lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Maka, las cuales el albino secó con sus manos antes de depositar un último tierno beso en los labios de su amada y subirse al tren.

Maka corrió el tren hasta el final del andén y con todas sus fuerzas gritó:

-¡SOUL!

Cuando vio asomar la blanca cabellera de su amado continuó:

-¡TE AMO SOUL!

Salía de la estación cuando se dio cuenta que debía cerrar el paraguas porque, lejos, en lo alto de el cielo, el sol…empezaba a salir.

* * *

><p><em>KONICHIIIWAAAA! No soy la mejor por subirles el ultimo capitulo no? (Aplausos) Gracias, gracias, arigato gosaimazu. Y aunque es cortito es mejor asi, porque ademas no tenia la mas minima idea de que pnerle para hacerlo mas largo! Es perfecto asi :3 Un review? uno solito, para decirme que tal me quedo, bien? mal? pesimo? merece la hoguera o que le tiren agua bendita? (?) ok no xD. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, que pasará en el epilogo? La respuesta mas crecana a la verdad se gana un one-shot de Soul eater, Fairy tail, Naruto, Fullmetal alchemist o Pokémon (Elijan uno solo por favor)... tentadora la oferta verdad? Mwuajajaja, soy endemoniadamente buena!<em>

_Tsubaki: Dales una pista!_

_Yo: No se las dare! Eso no vale, lo haria mas facil!_

_Tsubaki: Por favor, sabes que nadie lo adivinara si no se la das_

_Yo: Pero.._

_Tsubkai: Martha-chan, no sean mala_

_Yo: Esta bien u.u pero debes saber que los consientes demasiado_

_Tsubaki: Soy culpable de eso..._

_Bueno, debido a una charla con Tsubaki-chan decidi darles una pista, el Epílogo es una hoja del diario de Maka 5 meses despues de la partida de Soul, tiene tiempo hasta dentro de 2 dias, cuando subiré el epílogo y anunciaré al ganador ^^_

_ Sayonara minna!_

_~Martha-chan~_

* * *

><p><em>Escuchando: Paper moon, de Tommy Heavenly6 (que recuerdos :'D)<em>


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogo

_Bueno, llegamos al epilogo :), mis notas al final ;D_

_Ah, y el mismo avisirijillo de siempre, Soul eater no me pretenese, es de _Atsushi Ohkubo!_ y algun dia le regalare mi alma a cambio de mi Soul _

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

Querido diario:

Han pasado ya 5 meses desde que Soul se fue y, aunque los primeros dias fueron devastadores, no estoy tan mal como pensé que estaría. Mucho fue por mis amigos.

Soul me llama todas las noches para hablar conmigo, ¡Lo extraño tanto!. Vino dos veces a Death City y yo fui a Inglaterra para su cumpleaños. Hebi-chan es muy divertida y nos llevamos muy bien. Soul dice que ya era suficiente lidiar con una bipolar, y ahora tiene dos, jaja. A ella le gusta leer casi tanto como a mi, asique le enseñé mi Maka-chop, aunque ella lo modifico y en vez de golpear con el lomo golpea con la tapa, ahora ella tiene su propio ''Hebi-slam''

En cuanto a mi, tengo una nueva compañera, su nombre es Takako. Es más baja que yo, sus ojos son amarillos y su cabello es rosado claro, siempre atado en una coleta alta. Es muy infantil, hasta mas que Patty, y algo timida. Aun así he notado en su alma ciertas notas frias y sadicas, hasta podrían decise crueles. Al parece me han asignado a una psicopata potencial, jaja. No importa, se que podremos llegar a entendernos bien y con suerte a ser amigas. Ella es un hacha, nunca antes había manejado una y al principio fu difícil, pero como tiene mango largo pronto me acostumbré a ella.

Bueno, debo dejar de escribir porque el teléfono esta sonando en la sala, seguramente es Soul. ¡Lo amo tanto! ¡No veo el momento de que volvamos a encontrarnos!

Maka

PD: Diario, ¡Tomaré tu alma!

* * *

><p><em>Buenooo, estamos por fin en el final, fue divertido pero tuve que terminarlo para que no se haga eterno. En unos dias subo el epilogo de otro mas que esta en progreso :)<em>

_Y sobre el concurso del fic anterior, bueno, como no me dejaron ni un solo review (D'x) no hay ganador, asique voy a hacerme un one shot de mi para mi! Despues lo subo, es un crossover de Pokémon en Naruto xD._

_See you later my darlings!_

_~Martha-chan~_

_Escuchando:__World is mine, de Miku Hatsune_


End file.
